Many fast food and other restaurants utilize large quantities of diced onions and it requires appoximately five hours of manual labor to dice 100 pounds of onions of medium size. However, manual dicing of onions may be more effectively carried out by utilizing more expensive jumbo size onions which cost approximately $3.00 more per 100 pounds than medium size onions. Accordingly, considerable expense is involved in dicing 100 pounds of onions. Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus by which onions may be diced in a more efficient manner.
Various different forms of farm commodity slicing and dicing mechanisms heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,449,040, 1,744,795, 1,931,982, 2,056,843, 2,156,645, 2,299,092, 2,341,582, 2,446,993, 2,508,868, 2,692,629, 3,211,202, German Pat. No. 223,035 and French Pat. No. 575,059. However, few of these previously known devices are actually capable of dicing farm commodities such as onions. Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus by which onions may be quickly and efficiently diced.